1) AATC: Quest For The Midas Touch
by AATC4EVER
Summary: Alvin along with a crew set on an adventure to find a mysterious treasure but along the way they encounter a gang of pirates who will stop at nothing to get to the treasure.
1. Prologue

AATC: Quest For The Midas Touch

Prologue

This is a story of adventure, drama, romance, action and most importantly pirates. Our story begins in LA where a chipmunk named Alvin was taking a walk just to get out of the house because his two brothers were playing monopoly with their counterparts the Chipettes. Alvin suddenly stopped in his tracks because he thought he heard something coming from the ally. He heard it again and he was about run in the direction where his house was but he heard a voice that said "wait don't go." so Alvin stopped and looked behind him towards the ally and saw a street rat (no it wasn't aladdin). The rat looked like it had been badly wounded by something or someone.

"Please help" the rat said with his raspy voice

Alvin looked behind himself then back at the rat and said "do you mean me?"

The rat just nodded and rolled a small piece of parchment in front of Alvin's feet. He then picked it up and rolled and realised that it was a map.

"That map leads to untold riches just don't him get it" said the rat

Him, who's him? said Alvin as he looked from the map

But buy the time Alvin had looked up from the map the rat had already gone.

"I hate pronouns" Alvin said with a sigh

* * *

Alvin ran back home and burst through the door of the Seville house sliding on the monopoly board and knocking the pieces everywhere.

What's the big idea idea Alvin? I was dominating the board" said Brittany

"Who's idea was to play this in front of the door?" asked Simon

Alvin then told his brothers and the chipettes about the rat that gave him the map to lead to what he claimed whould be "untold riches"

"Who's him?" asked Jeanette

"I don't know" replied Alvin

"I hate pronouns" Brittany said with a sigh

"Wait you're not thinking of searching of this treasure are you?" asked Simon

"Why not?" replied Alvin

Well maybe because you, don't have a ship, or a crew and because it's dangerous" exclaimed Simon

"It's an adventure it's supposed to be dangerous and as for a crew, what are you talking about? I've got you guys" said Alvin

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor then looked at each other and then returned to put the monopoly pieces back on the board.

"Too bad looks like you don't have a crew" said Simon

"We'll see about that" Alvin said under his breathe

Alvin then grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started to write on the paper.

"Alvin, please don't do this" Simon pleaded after reading what was on the paper

But Alvin ignored and continued to write the sign up sheet for crew members.


	2. Friends and Foes part I

Cast

Good

Tom Zenned

Nicole Madar

Centurion

Nari Jung

Judy Bishop

Jason Dahl

Rocky

Evil

Diablo

Leon

Cole

Uncle Andrew

Ray Corvin

Nathan Ross

Dallas Ross

* * *

Chapter I Friends and Foes part I

Alvin had just finished putting up sign up sheets all over the city and was now waiting at the pier. Which was the place he told people to meet if they were interested. Simon had told him not to go to the docks because no one will show up. Suddenly Alvin was approached by two chipmunks one male and one female. The female chipmunk had Blond fur and wore Silver Glasses and blue Jeans with a yellow Shirt and the male chipmunk had Brown Fur wore gold Glasses and Gray pants with a purple shirt.

"Hi I'm Jason Dahl" said the chipmunk he then indicated to his partner "and this is my girlfriend "Judy Bishop"

"is this all there is?" asked Judy

"No, of course not there's loads more coming" replied Alvin

"How can you be sure?" asked Jason

"Because I'm Alvin from the chipmunks, who wouldn't want to sail the seas with me?" replied Alvin

About an hour later and they were approached by four four more chipmunks; in front of the group was a male, He wore a t-shirt with a long sleeved jacket. He had dark brown eyes has is just like Alvin. just behind to the left was a female chipmunk, she had brown hair that fades to blonde and electric blue eyes. She wore black jeans with a pink top, sneakers and a golden bracket. To the right of her was another chipmunk who had the same fur colour and eye as Alvin. right next to him was another female and she also had the same fur color and eye color of Brittany.

"Hi they call me Rocky" said the chipmunk in front

"Why do they call you that? asked Alvin

"Because that's my name" replied Rocky

The chipmunk behind then came forward and said "I'm Nari Jung"

"I'm Tom Zenned and this is my partner Nicole Madar" said the chipmunk next to Nari indicating to the female chipmunk stood next to him.

"Well now all the introductions are out of the way lets go I wanted to start sailing yesterday" said Alvin

"How's that possible if you told us all to meet you today?" asked Jason

"Do you even have a ship?" asked Rocky

"Sure I do it's right here" replied Alvin as he indicated to a ship that was parked right next to them

"How did we not notice that?" ask Nari

"No a better question is how did you pay for it" asked Tom as he looked at the ship to Alvin

"That's not important" replied Alvin

"So are we to assume that you stole this vessel?" asked Judy

"No, I just borrowed some money from The Chipmunks lifesaving" replied Alvin

The chipmunks then followed Alvin onto the ship to get ready to set sail but there was someone already on board. A meerkat was at the helm.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" asked Alvin

"I'm Centurion and I've been waiting here for you?" he said

"Why?" asked Alvin curiously

"For the your pirate adventure" replied Centurion

"Duh, why else would he be here?" said Rocky

"It was kind of obvious" said Jason

"Centurion, can you you drive?" asked Alvin

"I can try" replied Centurion

"Good enough for me, let's set sail" said Alvin

* * *

The crew hoist the sails, raised the flag and set sail onto the open seas. Once far enough out onto the sea Alvin called everyone round a barrell apart from Centurion because he was steering the ship he then rolled out the map onto the barrel.

"I was given this by a rat" said Alvin

"A rat, aren't they evil?" asked Nicole

"Not all of them" said Nari

"Exactly and this one told me that this map leads to untold riches" said Alvin

"Interesting hypothesis but there is something that you overlooked" said Jason as he pointed at three different X's on the map in three different locations.

"Three different destinations more treasure" said Nicole

"Maybe, or maybe something more" suggested Judy

"Something more?...like what? asked Nari

"Well we'll just have to find out when we get there" said Alvin

"Do even know how to read a map?" asked Rocky

"Err...sure I do" said Alvin

"That's comforting" Rocky said under his breathe

"Guys there's a storm ahead!" called Centurion

The crew looked ahead of them and saw that sky was growing dark, rain was starting to pour and lighting was striking.

"What do we do captain?" asked Tom

"I don't know" said Alvin nervously

"Are you kidding me, why are you captain again?" asked Rocky

Before the crew could do anything the lightning struck the ship setting a blaze.

"Come on Alvin you're the captain, what shall we do?" said Centurion

"Jump in the water" said Alvin

"What? but we will drown" said Judi

"Well what choice do we have?" asked Nari and without a second thought she jumped into the ocean.

Tom and Nicole then shrugged at each other and jumped into the ocean together. Judi and Jason then jumped in after them.

"This isn't going to end well, we're going to drown" said Rocky

"You can either burn here or drown down there" said Centurion as he threw Rocky overboard

"You do realize he was going to jump" said Alvin

"Your turn now Alvin" said Centurion

"No a captain needs go down with his sheep" replied Alvin

"Alvin this is only the first chapter I think you're going to survive" said Centurion as he jumped off the ship.

Alvin got ready to jump but as he was about to some more lightning struck the ship and knocked him off the ship into the ocean and he blacked out. Alvin woke up a few hours later in some sort of cell. Luckily he wasn't alone the other crew members was also in the cell and they were just waking up apart from Jason who seemed like he had been awake for hours.

"Where are we?" asked Alvin

"We're in a prison cell" said Nicole

"I know that but where" replied Alvin

"Jason, you've been awake for awhile do you have an idea where we might be?" asked Judy

"I have seen our captives...they're pirates

"Pirates, do they exist in our day and age?" asked Rocky

Just then they footsteps from outside the cell coming down a flight of stairs. the footsteps grew louder and louder until they a pirate reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome aboard mates" he said

* * *

**A/N: OK this chapter took way longer than expected but anywho if you have any ideas for this story please let me knoow and if you want your OC to do something specific let me know also and if you want you want your OC (s) to have a death scene you guessed it pleased let me know.**

**P.S I'll introducing the villains on the next chapter.**


	3. Friends and Foes part II

Chapter II Friends and Foes Part II

In the last chapter Alvin and the crew was forced to abandon ship due to a fire. now they find themselves in a cell of a pirate ship and a pirate had a pirate had come to great them.

"Welcome aboard mates" he said

"Who are you and where are we?" asked Alvin nervously

"My name is Leon and you are aboard the Rogue Devil" he replied as he pulled out a long scroll

Leon had light grey fur and he wore a red velvet jacket.

"So your name is Leon? did you know Leon backwards is Noel which means Christmas in french?" asked Nari

"I really don't care" replied Leon

"So are you the captain then?" asked Centurion

"No, I'm not the captain I'm the captain's first mate and as the first mate it's my duty to give me your initiation" replied Leon

The crew then looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"Initiation?" asked Alvin

"Yes, you see me and my crew saved your life so now you owe us a dept of solitude" Leon said with a smile

"Well thanks for saving our living our lives but we really have to be going" said Alvin

"That wasn't an offer, you WILL join us and expand our crew" said Leon

"Join a bunch of pirates, I think I rather drown" stated Jason

Leon then smacked the cell startling the crew and yelled "UNGRATEFUL PEST, IF IT WASN'T FOR US YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD"

"Calm down Leon" a voice said from behind him

Leon looked behind him and saw that there was two chipmunks standing there; the one that spoke looked like he was undead and he wore black glove and black jeans. the one next to him had brown messy hair and Dark brown eyes. he wore white shirt, jeans with white and black shoes he also wore a black leather jacket.

"Ray, Nathan these ungrateful pest refuse to join us after we saved them" said Leon

The chipmunk called Nathan started examining the crew and his eyes stopped on Nari.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" he asked

"I have one of those faces" Nari replied

"If they don't wish to join us then they are no us to us" said Ray

"Is he dead?" Nicole whispered to Tom

"I think the correct term is undead" Tom whispered back

"I say we should just kill them" suggested Nathan

"No, they will join us rather want to or not all we have to do is set an example" Leon said as he looked at the crew and gave a smile

"Set an example?" Alvin asked nervously

* * *

The next thing they knew the crew was above deck tied to the mast and Alvin was about to walk the plank.

"Well you did say you'd rather drown" said Leon

"I didn't say that Jason said that" said Alvin

"All this just because we wouldn't join your crew" mocked Rocky

"We saved you life and you owe us" said Nathan

"So you keep reminding us" said Centurion

"And stop trying to guilt trip us it's not going to work" said Tom

Leon withdrew his sword and pointed it towards Alvin.

"Walk" he said quietly

Alvin walked slowly to towards the edge of the plank and as he got to the edge stammered backerads and the map fell out of his pocket onto the plank. Leon then picked it up and looked at it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked slowly

"It was given to me by a rat" Alvin replied

"What was his name?" Leon said still looking at the map

"I...I don't know he never game me a name" replied Alvin

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Judy?" Jason whispered

"I think so Jason but a show about three singing chipmunks it'll never get on the air" Judy whispered back

"I was actually thinking about the escape" Jason replied

"I know I was being facetious" said Judy

"Mind filling us in?" asked Tom

"I can deflect the sun rays onto my glasses to burn through the rope" replied Jason

"But what will we do when we're free? they took away our weapons" said Nicole

"I will use my glasses to deflect sunlight into his eyes" replied Judy as she indicated to Ray Corvin.

"Then he will drop our weapons so I can grab my bow and arrow to shoot Leon" said Nari

Jason took off his glasses to deflect the sun onto the rope. The rope slowly began to burn and soon enough it fell to the floor. without anyone noticing that they were free Judy then used her glasses to shine sunlight in Ray Corvin eyes and he dropped the crews weapons on the floor which made Leon and Nathan turn their heads so Nari had a split second to grab her bow. She made a mad dash towards the weapons and sweep kicked Ray while he was still blinded. she then grabbed her bow and shot an arrow towards Leon which hit him in the arm. Leon took the arrow out of his arm and then looked at Nathan.

"You know I've changed my mind let's kill them all" he said

Ray then got up off the floor and grabbed Nari from behind then pointed a pistol to her head. Nathan then withdrew his machete and smiled at the crew. Leon then turned to Alvin who was on the edge of the plank and then withdrew his rapier and pointed it straight at him.

"Great we're about to die and the chipmunk with her weapon with her weapon is trapped" said Rocky

"Who's fastest here?" asked Centurion

"Are implying that one of us should run past Nathan?" asked Nicole

"Well we're dead otherwise" replied Centurion

Just then without a second thought Tom ran towards Nathan and slid under his legs just as he was about to swipe down on him. Tom then grabbed his sword and blocked Nathan's incoming attack and then grabbed Jason's sword and threw it to him. Jason caught it and pointed it directly at Nathan.

"You're outnumbered" said Jason

"Yes but not outmatched" replied Nathan

Nathan went to lunge at Jason but he parried the attack disarmed Nathan. the rest of the then rushed to grab their weapons. and turned to face Ray.

"Don't take another step or she dies" said Ray

"Think this through there are six of us and only one of you" said Rocky

"Am I supposed to be scarred? How do you kill someone who's already dead?" Ray said calmly

Jason then noticed that Nari had dropped her bow and arrow maybe they can use that. he tried to get close to it but Ray said;

"What does don't take another step mean to you?"

But Judy then noticed the arrow that landed in Leon's arm, it had landed right behind them and Ray couldn't see it. Judy lent down to pick up the arrow and thought long and hard where she was going aim it because they only have one shot. Finally she threw the arrow and it landed right in his blinding him again and he let go of Nari. Nari then picked up her bow and arrow and made another shot for Leon but this time the arrow landed in his leg. Leon tuned around to see that Nathan was tied to the mast (**A/N: Sorry I left that bit out)** and Ray was on the floor unconscious with an arrow in his eye. Leon then took the arrow out of his leg and threw at Nari just barley missing her head.

"If you want to walk the plank you just have to wait your turn" said Leon through gritted teeth

But then through the corner of his eye Centurion noticed a island in the background.

"Alvin, Just jump" he said

"Are you insane?" exclaimed Alvin

"Do you hear that? even your own crew have given up" mocked Leon

"I don't know why you think jumping is crazy Alvin you was all for jumping before" said Rocky

As Leon stepped closer towards Alvin, he stepped backwards into the ocean. Leon then looked behind him and noticed that the rest of the crew was gone as well. Leon then walked to the side of the ship and noticed an island.

"Nobody gets away from us" he said through gritted teeth

* * *

Leon then entered the captains cabin where a big chipmunk was sitting at a desk. the chipmunk had dark fur, a black jacket and his right hand was solid gold.

"Anything to report Leon?" he asked

"Captain Diablo for the first time prisoners have escaped" Leon replied

"WHAT!" exclaimed Diablo as he got up and put his golden hand around Leon's neck

"Wait, I took this off of one of them" said Leon as he struggled to take the map out of his pocket

Diablo then let go of Leon and took the map.

"Excellent, with this map I will be able to find the Midas touch"

* * *

**A/N: OK the rest of the pirates will be introduced in the next chapter.**


	4. The Curse Of Greed

Chapter III The Curse Of Greed

In the last chapter Alvin and his crew had narrowly escaped a band of pirates but not before the first mate Leon took the map from them. The crew had now washed up upon an island.

"Is jumping overboard going to be a regular thing with you?" asked rocky as he was drying himself off

"This time it was Centurions idea" he replied as he gasping for air

"At least we're alive" said Centurion

"Yeah and this time we're not being held against our will" said Nari

"No but we are stranded" said Jason

"Well what do we now Alvin?" asked Tom

"Well first we find away off this island and then we go home" he replied

"You're giving up? Just like that" said Nicole

"What else can we do they've got the map" replied Alvin

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you recruit all of us so you could have an adventure" said Judy

"That's right and there's no better adventure to have than crossing swords with pirates and sailing the seas" said Jason

"So I'll ask again, "What are we going to do?" Tom asked again

"We're going to build a raft out of the trees around here" Alvin replied

"Well we don't have long look" said Centurion as he pointed to a volcano

"That's not clitche' at all" said Rocky sarcastically

"Alvin we might be out at sea for quite some time do you think it would be good ideas if some of us went and find food" suggest Jason

"You're right, me, Jason, Nari, and Tom will go find some food while Rocky, Centurion, Nicole and Judy will build the raft" stated Alvin

"Is he just doing this to get out of doing work" Rocky said under his breathe

* * *

Meanwhile back on the pirate ship Nathan Ross stormed into the cabin where all of the pirates sleep and approached a sleeping chipmunk who was sleeping on a hammock and kicked it underneath making the chipmunk the fall off and waking him up.

"Dallas wake up you slacker" he said

"Do you mind? I was sleeping" replied Dallas

"I can see that, where was you earlier? You was needed above deck" said Nathan

"I was taking a break, Why? Did I Miss something?" asked Dallas

"Well while you was taking your little break some prisoners decided to fight back and they escaped" said Nathan

"You was outsmarted by some noobs" Dallas said with a laugh "That's really embarrassing"

"But I did recognise one of the prisoners to be Nari Jung" stated Nathan

"R-really" stuttered Dallas

"But that shouldn't matter because you have no more feelings towards her so taking her out should be easy" Nathan said calmly

"Y-yeah e-asy" Dallas stuttered

"So where are the other two who wasn't present earlier?" asked Nathan

"Give names there are six member of this crew excluding the captain" replied Dallas

"Cole and Andrew" said Nathan

"The captain sent then on a mission to find a key" replied Dallas

"Hold the phone the captain sent his own son on a mission to find a key?" asked Nathan

"Actually I think he hopes that he doesn't come back" replied Dallas

* * *

Meanwhile back on the island Alvin, Tom, Jason and Nari were trying to find food but not succeeding.

"Has anyone found anything yet" asked Alvin as just popped his head out of a hedge

"I found these berries" said Nari as she picked up a few purple berries an showed them to the others

"There poison berries" said Jason

"Oh OK well how about this mushroom" said Nari as she put down the berries and picked up a mushroom

"Also poisonous" sad Jason

"Guys maybe we should check in there" suggested Tom as he pointed to a cave that was also for some reason resonating a bright gold glow.

"Kind of weird that we didn't notice that earlier" said Alvin

* * *

The four chipmunks entered the cave and the first thing they saw was gold all over the cave floor and Alvin was overcame with a temptation to take it all.

"I'm rich" he said to himself

Alvin then started to grab all of the gold until he couldn't grab any more.

"Well, are you going to help?" asked Alvin

"Alvin this isn't right, all this gold doesn't belong to use" said Nari

"She has a point it had to come from somewhere gold just doesn't magically appear in a cave" said Jason

"So are you going to help me get this out of here?" Alvin asked again

"Alvin this isn't you, just put the gold down so we can leave the cave can continue searching for rachons" said Tom

"Guys I have a bad feeling about this place" said Nari

"You should"

The chipmunks then turned around to see that there was four pirates standing at the cave entrance. One of them was Leon who they recognised as Leon, the chipmunk next to him was Ray Corbin and Jason happened to have recognised the pirate next to him.

"Andrew...uncle Andrew" Jason said in shock

"Hello Jason, how's it goin?" he said in a calm voice

Andrew had an eye patch and wore an orange shirt with a red coat and Green pants, he also had one leg.

"What do mean how's it going? You're a pirate! Why are you a pirate?" exclaimed Jason

"One word...gold" Andrew said

Next to Andrew was another chipmunk with the same fur colour as Diablo and he wore a black leather jacket.

"What are you pirates doing here?" asked Tom

"Are you stalking us?" asked Nari

"Don't flatter yourself" replied Leon

"Look at the Leon the stupid one as succumbed to the curse" said Ray as he pointed to Alvin who was trying to grab all the gold.

"What did you say?" asked Tom

"We might as well tell them since they won't be around for very much longer" said Andrew

"Fine, you see then map you found leads to the Midas touch but it sealed away by three keys each key is protected by a curse" said Leon

"So there's a key in this cave" said Nari

"He's holding it!" exclaimed Ray who pointed to a key that was in the mounds of treasure that Alvin was holding.

"Cole fetch" said Leon

and the dark haired chipmunk approached Alvin but Tom blocked his path.

"Move or I'll hurt you" said Cole

"Move or I'll hurt you? for pirate you're not very good with your threats" said Tom

Cole then swung his sword down on Tom but he blocked the attack.

"Give me the key I need it to prove to my dad that I'm not weak" said Cole as he took another swing towards Tom

"I couldn't if I wanted to Alvin has it and he's a bit of a hoarder right now" Tom replied

"Leon, Why are we just standing here while Cole tries to retrieve the key?" asked Ray

"Because the captain hopes that he doesn't come back" whispered Leon

"Why doesn't he just kill him himself?" asked Ray

"I dunno maybe because it's not as fun" replied Leon what do you think Andrew?

but Andrew didn't answer because his gaze was fixed upon his nephew.

"Nari, let me borrow your bow and arrows" said Jason

"Why?" asked Nari

"I want to shoot my uncle in the face" he replied has looked at Andrew.

"I understand, really I do but right now we need to try and cure Alvin of his curse" said Nari

"How?" asked Jason

"With our words" replied Nari

"Impossible" said Jason

"We've got to try" said Nari

Nari and Jason then approached Alvin who was still trying to collect as much gold as he can carry but he dropping some as well.

"Would you look at that, they're trying to break the curse that's on their little friend" said Andrew

"Should I stop them?" asked Ray

"No, It is impossible to break and if they do then that key is as good as ours" said Leon with a smile

"Alvin, listen to us, this isn't you" said Nari

"You don't know me" replied Alvin as was grabbing some more gold

"You're acting like a pirate" Jason exclaimed

"A pirates life for me" Alvin sang as picked some more gold

"Come on Alvin there must be something you love more than gold" said Nari

"Nope can't think of anything" Alvin replied

"There probably is but he's just curse" stated Jason

"Don't you have a family or a girl back at home?" asked Nari

Alvin then froze on the spot and dropped all of the gold that he was holding but as soon as he dropped the gold Andrew swooped in a snatched then the pirates darted out of the cave. Alvin had been reminded of a certain chipette back at home who he did have feelings for.

"Alvin, are you OK?" asked Tom who approached the other three chipmunks after Cole had left the cave

"What happened?" asked Alvin

"You was acting like a selfish jerk" replied Jason

"And the pirates got away with the key" said Tom

"Wait, what key?" asked Alvin

"We'll fill you in on the way back" replied Jason

"Alvin I never knew you had a girlfriend" said Nari

"Well sort of, it kind of varies" replied Alvin

"I hope we get to meat her in the sequel" said Nari

* * *

On the way back way back to meet the others Jason, Nari and Tom started to explain what occurred in the cave but the four heard a noise what sounded like an explosion when they looked behind them they noticed that the volcano was smoking so they decided run as fast as they can to the beach. when they eventually got there they was glad to see that they had built the raft.

"GOT ON THE RAFT!" Alvin was yelled

without hesitation the crew jumped on the raft and the other ran onto the beach and also jumped onto the raft. Alvin looked back as he saw the volcano erupt. Alvin, Jason, Tom and Nari then told the then others what had happened during their expedition.

"So what you're is the're's no food" said Centurion

"Great,I wonder how long we're going to be out here" said Rocky

Alvin then took a look at the vast open sea and said;

"Well where do we go now?"


	5. Split Up

Chapter IV Split Up

In the last chapter Alvin and his crew had just barely escaped a volcanic death but they were now floating in the middle of the ocean on a raft.

"OK, now I think we should just give up" said Alvin

"I think we can turn this around" said Nari

"How? we're stranded in the middle of the ocean" said Alvin

"Jason, you've been awfully quiet" said Judy as she looked at Jason with a worried look on her face.

"I just found out that my uncle is a pirate" said Jason

"Well maybe he's just pretending to be a pirate to earn their trust" suggested Judy

"No, Isaw it in his eyes he's evil and he must be taken down" said Jason

"Guys, does that ship look familier? asked Centurion as he pointed at a large pirate ship which was parked next to an island

"Finally land!" Exclamed Alvin

"More importantly, the pirates" said Tom

"How do you know it's them?" Nicole

"Because it's Rogue Devil on the side of the ship and I'm that was the name" replied Tom

* * *

The crew paddled their way to shore and departed from the raft.

"Everybody remember where we're parked" said Rocky

"I have an idea we are going to commondear that ship" said Alvin as indicated to the pirate's ship

"Alvin, that's suicide no one steels from pirates" said Jason

"Except for other pirates" said Centurion

"Well maybe now will be a first, who's with me?" asked Alvin

"I'm with you, hopefully my uncle will be on board" said Jason

"You can count on me Alvin" said Centurion

"I think this is insane but sure" said Rocky

"What about you guys?" asked Alvin as he looked at the others who hadn't volunteered.

"We love to Alvin but we still need to find some food" said Tom

"Yeah, we're starving" said Nicole

"Jason, try to not get yourself killed" said Judy

"Ditto" replied Jason

"OK, you guys find some food and when you return I gurentee that we'll have a ship" said Alvin

"We're so going to die" Rocky said with a sigh

* * *

Tom, Nicole, Nari and Judi left Alvin and the others so they could find food. Alvin, Rocky, Jason and Centurion then jumped into the ocean so they could climb onto the ship's deck but when got on board they realized that there was no one on the deck.

"Where is everyone?" asked Centurion

"They're probably below deck" replied Jason

"OK, you three take care of the pirates that are lurking there" said Alvin

"What are you going to do? asked Rocky

"I'm going to meet the captain" replied Alvin

Jason, Rocky and Centurion then made thier way to some stairs leading to the lower deck. they then walked down them and immediatley hid behind a barrell because they noticed that their were two pirates talking to each other not far from where they was hidden.

"That's Ray and Andrew" whispered Centurion

"What's the plan?" asked Rocky

"I say we just take them down now" Jason said through gritted teeth

"No, we need plan, we can't just go out there without thinking" replied Centurion

Rocky then noticed that there was another chipmunk who was lying in a hammock and he swore that he was staring directly at them.

"Err...guys" said Rocky

"What is it Rocky?" asked Centurion

but it was too late because the pirate had walked over to where they was hiding and knocked the barrell out of the way. Which made Ray and Andrew turn there heads.

"What are they doing here!" Ray exclaimed

"Good job Cole, looks like you have your uses" said Andrew

The four chipmunks then got up off the floor and withdrew their swords.

"We're commondearing this vessal" said Jason

Andrew and Ray then looked at each other and started laughing.

"Are you guys serious? We're pirates" said Ray

"We're deadly serious, right now Alvin is taking on your captian" said Centurion

"Well it looks like you're never seeing your fiend again" said Andrew

Just then Jason lunged towards his uncle but he blocked the attack and got Jason down on the floor at his feet. Andrew was about to swing his sword down on Jason's head but Centurion blocked his attack. Ray then punched Centurion in the face but luckily Jason got up and block Andrew's attack and perry it. While recovering from the punch Ray went to attack Centurion with his two swords but luckily he dodge both and knocked one of Ray's swords out of his hand which he then picked up. Centurion then lunged the two swords that he had into Ray's body but he seemed inaffected.

"Don't you remember I'm un-dead" he said

He then took both swords out of his body and started swinging them towards Centurion. Centurion then kept walking backwards until he fell on the floor.

Meanwhile Jason was still ingaged in a battle with his uncle. Jason was giving it all he's got, he hashing and slashing and his uncle was the one on the deffensive. eventually he got Andrew defenceless and Jason had his pointed at his throat.

"Jason, do really want to kill me?" he asked "your own family"

Jason then looked at his uncle then put down his sword because for some reason he couldn't do it.

"No" he said

"That's what I thought" said Andrew as picked Jason's weapon and pointed directly at him

Meanwhile Rocky was in a battle with Cole and it looked like that Rocky was winning until Rocky turned around and he saw that Andrew and Ray were standing behind him pointing their swords at him. Rocky decided that there was no way that he was going to win if it was one against three so he put down his weapon.

"What do we do with them?" Asked Ray

"I say we take them to the captain, let him decide their fate" Andrew replied

* * *

Time to rewind time a bit where Alvin and the other three had just separated. Alvin entered the captain's cabin and saw a rather large chipmunk sitting a desk with his feet up. As soon as he saw Alvin he took his feet off the table and said:

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Alvin Seville and we are taking this ship" said Alvin

"We?" Asked the captain

"Yes, as we speak my crew are taking out your pirates" replied Alvin

Just then Ray, Andrew and Cole entered the Cole holding Jason, Rocky and Centurion.

"Captian Diablo we found these three sneaking below deck" said Andrew

"Is that your crew?" Diablo asked with a smile on his face

"Sorry Alvin, we failed" said Centurion

"Dad, I must point out that I'm the one who found them" said Cole

"Silence you disappointment!" exclaimed Diablo "and don't call me dad"

"What shall we do with them?" Asked Andrew

"Take them to the brig for now I have more important things to deal with than a few stowaways" replied Diablo

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere on the island Tom, Nicole, Judy and Nari was looking and they've already gathered some edible fruits and put them all in a bag that they made with sticks.

"OK we have all the food we need so let's head back" said Tom

"Look over there" said Nicole as she pointed to a cementarty but in the cementary three was pirates digging.

"They must be up to know good" said Nari

"Guys we have retrieve that key" said Tom

The four then crept behind a gravestone and turned their heads around the corner to see that pirates had just lifted a coffin out of the ground.

"Leon, do you realise that when you open this coffin you'll be doused in fear?" said Dallas

"I know that chipmunk" whispered Nari from behind the gravestone "we used to date"

"Well let's hope he doesn't hold a grudge" Judy whispered back

"I'm well aware of that Dallas but I'm not going to open it, you too are" replied Leon

"Why should we have to open it?" asked Nathan

"Because I am the captain's first mate and that meens you take orders from me" replied Leon

"I have a better idea" said Dallas

Dallas then threw one of his daggars at the grave that the chipmunks was hiding behind and the grave split into revealing the chipmunks. He was about to throw another on but he noticed Nari and stopped.

"Good work Dallas now we can have one these open the coffin for us" said Nathan

"Normaly I wouldn't be happy to see you pest but since I need I'm glad you showed up" said Leon

"We could have her open the coffin" said Nathan as he indicated to Nari

"No, how about this one" Dallas said quikley as he grabbed Tom and pushed him towards Leon.

Leon then looked at Dallas suspiciousley and then turned to face Tom.

"OK boy open the coffin" said Leon

"I'd rather die than help you" said Tom

Leon then snapped his fingers and suddenly there was a scream and Tom turned around to see that Nathan had grabbed a hold of Nicole and had a michete to her neck.

"Nobody move or this cementary will be her resting place" said Nathan

"Let her go you sick fuck" Tom said through gritted teeth

"Oh we will, all you have to do is open the god damn coffin" said Leon

"Fine" Tom said with a sigh.

Tom slowley lifted the lid of the coffin and as it was open he fell to his knees and started to scream in agony becuase he was being haunted by his fears. While he was on the floor Leon then took the key out of the coffin.

"We have what we came for" said Leon

Nathan then let go of Nicole and as soon as she was free she ran towards Tom.

"Tom, Tom can you hear me?" she asked but Tom just started wimpering

"No, he can't hear you, he doesn't even know you the only thing he knows is fear" said Leon

"Leon let's report back to the ship" said Dallas

"Let's" Leon replied

"Tom it isn't real the fear is just an illusion" said Nicole

"it isn't real, it isn't real, it isn't real" Tom reapeted over and over again

Tom kept repeating the same thing over and over again until eventully he got up off the floor.

"Hey Leon" Tom called to Leon who was just about to leave the cementary.

He then threw his sword and it cut off Leon's left hand which fell to floor.

"You chipmunk bastard you'll pay for that!" exclaimed Leon

"I'm sorry mate, if it makes you feel any better I was aiming for your heart" said Tom

"How will that make me feel any better?" asked Leon

"Leave it Leon we've got what we wanted" said Nathan

"Fine" said Leon

The three pirates then left the cementary and retured to there ship.

"Tom, you're OK" said Nicole as she gave Tom hug

"Ofcourse I am, why woudn't I be?" said Tom

"Good to have you back but I think we should get back before we're missed" said Nari

* * *

The four chipmunks then walked back to the rendezvous point but when they got there they saw that the ship that the others were suppose to commandeer was sailing away and they weren't on it.

"That's ship is sailing away without us, wasn't Alvin supposed to steel that?" said Nari

"What could this meen?" Asked Nicole

"It meens that they didn't make it" replied Judy


	6. No Hope

Chapter V No Hope

In the last chapter the crew split up, Alvin Rocky Centrurion and Jason boarded the pirates ship to try and steel it but they failed and they now in the brig. While they were trying to commondeer the ship Tom, Nicole Judy and Nari went to look for food but when they came back they saw that the ship was sailing away with their crew. They only had one option, they took the raft that they sailed to the island with and they sailed back out onto the ocean but luckily this time they had pleanty of food.

"Do you think we should have made fishing rods when we was back on the island?" asked Nicole

"Yeah but I didn't think that we would be drifting like this again" replied Tom "and besided we have plenty of food"

"Nari, back at the cementary, who was that chipmunk? He seemed to have recornised you" asked Judy

Nari hesitated before replying "He's my ex, Dallas Ross"

"You went out with a pirate!" exclaimed Nicole

"I just realised that I'm the only guy here" Tom said under his breathe

"He wasn't a pirate when I first met him" replied Nari

"Do you still have feelings for him?" asked Judy

Nari hessitated again before saying "Yeah"

"I know you two have a past together but he's changed and doubt that he's thinking about you" said Judy

* * *

Meanwhile on the pirate's ship on the lower deck Dallas had just retrieved a box that was under his hammock and oppened it. inside the box was a Picture of Nari Jung.

"I knew it"

Dallas then quickly turned to see that Nathan was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nathan?" Dallas said nervousley

"Dallas, do you not understand that if the captain finds out about this you'll be dead?" asked Nathan

"I'm sorry but I saw her for first time since we broke up and I forgot how beutiful she was" replied Dallas

"I'm serious Dallas if it was Leon standing here you woudn't be alive" said Nathan

Dallas then started to walk towards a porthole and look out onto the open ocean.

"Do you remember the oaf we made when we joined this crew?" asked Nathan

"Yes" Dallas said with a sigh and not looking at Nathan

"What was the oaf?" asked Nathan

"Nether fall in love" Dallas said still not looking at Nathan

"And if you was to break the oaf Diablo will kill you" said Nathan

Dallas didn't reply and kept staing out of the porthole onto open sea.

**Song: **Hellfire

**Dallas: "**My dear brother You know I am a righteous munk  
Of my virtue I am justly proud. My dear brother You know I'm so much purer than The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd. Then tell me, brother why I see her dancing there? Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul? I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in her radient fur Is blazing in me out of all control. Like fire hellfire this fire in my heart This burning desire Is tearing me apart."

"Dallas this is insane you're a pirate, act like one" said Nathan

Dallas then turned to face Nathan.

"Is there a specific way a pirates supposed to act?" He asked

"I know that they're not supposed to fall in love, it's a distraction" replied Nathan

"Distraction?" asked Dallas

**Nathan:** Listen to me, brother don't let this siren cast her spell or else Diablo will sear your flesh and bone. You must destroy her and let her taste the fires of hell."

**Dallas: "**But I want her to be mine and mine alone."

Nathan then smacked Dallas around the face.

"That kind of thinking is what's going to get you killed you MUST kill her" he said

"What!" exlcaimed Dallas

"it's kill or be killed" said Nathan

"Whatever just get out!" exclaimed Dallas

Nathan then went up the stairs that lead to the main deck leaving Dallas with his thoughts. Dallas then resumed looking out of the window.

**Dallas **"Diablo, have mercy on her, Diablo, have mercy on me"

* * *

Meanwhile in the brig where Alvin, Rocky Centurion and Jason was in a cell being gaurded by Cole the captians son.

"Did anyone else hear someone singing a disney song?" asked Alvin

"Scilence prisoner!" exclaimed Cole

"So Alvin, what's the plan for escape?" whispered Centurion

"I don't know every single one of my plans have backfired" replied Alvin

"So, are you the captian's son?" asked Jason

"Yes, why do you ask?" replied Cole

"Maybe because it looks like he doesn't want to know you" said Rocky

"How dare you suggest such a thing! exclaimed Cole "my farhter loves me I'm well respect on this ship"

"I think he's in denial" Alvin whispered to the other three

just then Ray Corvin entered the brig.

"Cole, the captain said that after you're done with guard duty you're to mop the deck with your toothbrush" he said

"Again? but I've already done it today" said Cole

"Are you questionning the captian's orders?" asked Ray

"N-no" Cole said nervously

Ray then left the brig and the crew heard him laughing outloud. when he was gone the crew gave Cole some concerened looks.

"What were you saying Cinderella?" said Rocky

"That doesn't mean anything" replied Cole

"Why did you bring a toothbrush on board anyway?" asked Jason "you're a pirate"

"Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I don't care about oral hygeine" Cole replied

* * *

Meanwhile back with Tom, Nicole Nari and Judy who have been drifting for hours on their raft and they had also ran out of food. They kept drifting until Tom noticed something glimmering in the sea. he then noticed that it was a key.

"Look down there!" Tom exclaimed as he pointed to the glimmering object.

"Is that on of the keys that the pirates are looking for?" asked Nicole

"It must be" replied Tom

Tom went to jump in the sea but Judy stopped him and pointed out the miriad of sharks that was in the area.

"Don't be so bold" she said "you must think before you leap"

"Wow that could have been messy" said Tom

"Guys, aren't sharks known to attack surfers so since we're on a raft aren't we sitting ducks" stated Nari

"It's ok they haven't seen us yet" said Judy

"Yet" Nari said weakley

"So who's going to be the one to retrieve the key?" asked Nicole

But before anyone could volunteer Judy jumped into the water and started swimming towards the key trying to avoid the sharks gaze. she eventually reached the key and grabbed it, on her way back to the raft she was spotted by a great white and it started to pursue her but for some reason it stopped chassing her when she reached the raft.

"You know we was going to draw straws" said Tom as he helped her on board.

"Nah that will take too long" replied Judy

"What do we with it now?" asked Nicole

"We steel the other two off of the pirates" suggested Tom

"OK, first where are we going to find the pirates and second Alvin had trouble steeling their ship" replied Judy

"Well we're not steeling a huge ship we're steeling two miniscule keys" said Tom

"I suggest that we exchange the key for our friends freedom" suggested Judy

"Are you insane!" Exclaimed Tom

"Are they arguing or debating?" Nicole whispered to Nari

"I'm not sure" she replied

"All they want is the ability to turn anything to gold, that's not evil that's just pirate greed" said Judy

"Anything and anyone they'll have a room full of golden statues of actual people" replied Tom

Amounghst the argueing no one noticed the blue whale's tale go up in front of the raft and come back down again smashing the into pieces also sending the chipmunks in the water but luckily they had the had the debres to keep them afloat.

"So that's why the shark stopped chasing me" said Judy

"Great, now where do we go?" asked Nicole

"A ship!" exclaimed Nari as she pointed to a ship that was slowly approaching them.

Tom then squinted his eyes to make out the name on the side of ship.

"Girls, that's the Rogue Devil" he said

* * *

When the ship eventually reached the chipmunks a net was thrown over them and they was brought onto the ship. they was then staring at Leon who now had a hook for a hand and had a smile on his face.

"Well well what do we have here?" he said

The crew then got up off the floor.

"Leon, let out our friends go" Tom demanded

"You are in no position to make demands" said Leon

Leon then turned his eyes to the key that Judy was holding.

"But I am willing to let them go if you hand over that key" he said

"Never!" Exclaimed Tom "just hand over our friends and your keys"

"Are you actually trying to steel from us?" asked Leon

"Well there are four of us and only one of you" stated Niclole

"Oh really?" Leon said with a smile

* * *

The four turned around and noticed that Ray and Andrew was standing right behind them. They then took the key off of them and threw them in the brig with the others.

"Guys you're alive!" exclaimed Nari

"Yeah why woudn't we be?" asked Centurion

"Because you was captured by ruthless pirates" replied Judy

"Alvin, the pirates have all three keys" said Tom

"Then it looks like we have failed" said Alvin as he slowly stooped down to the floor. "And it's all because of me"

"This isn't entierly your fault" said Rocky

"Somehow I don't think that helps" Jason whispered to Rocky

"It is, every choice we've made was made was made by me" replied Alvin "I'm a bad captain"

* * *

Meanwhile in the captain's cabin Leon had just given Diablo the final key.

"Fianlly, when these three keys touch eachother the location of the Midas Touch will be revealed" said Diablo.

"What a strange thing to say" said Leon

"Well I need to explain to the reviewers in case they don't understand" replied Diablo.

Diablo then had all the three keys touch each other but nothing happened.

"Is that it?" asked Leon

"There's supposed to be a mystical ray of light!" Exclaimed Diablo "where's the light?"

Leon then started to look at the map for clues or answers until he found something.

"Captian, there's actually a fourth key" said Leon

As soon as Diablo heard this news he got up off his chair and smashed his desk in two with his golden hand.

"WHAT!" he yelled

"But sir you're in luck this key isn't somehting that you unlock doors with, all you need is a girl" said Leon

"And where the hell am I going to get a girl? You know I don't allow females on my shi.."

Diablo stopped mid-sentance because he just remebered that he that he had a cell full of prisoners and some of them were girls ripe for the picking.

"Go to the brig and pick choose a girl we could use" he said

"I know just the girl" he said

* * *

Leon rushed down to the brig impatiently pushed Cole aside with his hook so he could open the cell and grabbed Nicole, Tom tried to hold onto her but he closed the cell door and he exited the brig.

"Where is he taking her and why didn't he take any of us?" Tom asked Cole through the bars

"Well it just dawned on me that you need four keys to locate the Midas Touch" replied Cole

"But Nicole doesn't have any keys!" exclaimed Tom

"It's not that kind of key, this key needs to be a female" said Cole

"Why does it have to be a girl? Why couldn't I go?" asked Tom

"Because apparently King Midas turned her own daughter into a golden statue so it'll take the blood of a female to open the chest" replied Cole

"Blood?" Does that meen?" asked Tom

"That's right, they're going to sacrifice your girlfriend" replied Cole

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next time on AATC: Quest For The Midas Touch? Will they ever escape their cell? Will they save Nicole from being sacrificed? Will Alvin ever be a better captain? (or is he already?) Will Dallas and Nari's Romeo and Juliet's story ever end? And more importanly will the pirates ever be stopped? Find out next time in the conclusion of AATC: Quest For The Midas AATC: Quest For The Midas Touch.**

**OK guys as you can probobly guess the next chapter is going to be final so if you want your OC(s) to do something specific (like have a death scene) please let me know.**

**P.S: I don't kill off OC's unless I have permission.**

**P.S.S The song in this chapter was hellfire from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame**

**Until next time Cya **


	7. The Midas Touch

**A/N: Just a quick announcement before we begin for any of you who are reading forbidden love. I'm going to have to cancel that story due to not knowing where I'm going with it (either that or put it on hiatus). Anyway let's begin the final chapter.**

* * *

Chapter VI The Midas Touch

In the last chapter the crew was reunited with each other but they were all now locked up in the brig on the pirate's ship and to make matters worst the pirates were going to sacrifice Nicole Madar for their own personal gain.

"We've got to get out of here" said Tom as he was pacing the cell

"I agree but how do you suppose we get out?" Asked Jason

"What's the point? Ever since we started out on this adventure we've had nothing but bad luck" said Alvin

"Alvin we can't give up now" stated Rocky

"Yeah, what about Nicole!" Exclaimed Tom

"Guys we are trapped in a cell, I don't think have much choice" replied Alvin

Just then they heard a voice up above that said "land ho!"

"I think we have arrived" Nari said slowly.

"Oh no, that meens we are running out of time!" exclaimed Tom

Just then the cell door swung open and Cole was standing in the doorway holding the key to the cell.

"You're letting us go, why?" Centurion questionned

"Well it just dawned on me that once my farther gets his hands on the Midas Touch I'll be nothing but statue in his collection" replied Cole

"Great all we need to do now is to sneak off the ship and stop the sacrifice" said Alvin

"I thought you had given up" said Rocky

"Guys, have you all noticed that Tom isn't here?" asked Judy

The crew all looked around the room and realised that the chipmunk wasn't with them.

"He must have snuke off to save Nicole" stated Jason

"I don't want to be a downer but your friend doesn't stand a chance" said Cole

* * *

The crew made their way to the main deck and immediately hid behind a barrel. It looked like the deck was empty so they dashed towards the exit but then a shot was fired and landed right where they was about to step. The crew then turned around to see who fired the shot. It was Ray Corvin and next to him was Andrew.

"Did you really think we would leave the ship unprotected?" Asked Ray

"Well you sort of did since Tom has already gotton passed you" repllied Alvin

"He won't get far" Andrew said

"You guys go, I'll take care of these two" whispered Rocky

"No, that'll be One against two I'll stay with you" Centurion also whispered

"I have some business with my Uncle I shall also stay" whispered Jason

"I will stay with you Jason" Judy whispered

"Good luck guys" said Alvin

Nari, Alvin and Cole left the ship and landed on an island which was misty and also had a dence jungle on. They left Rocky, Centurion, Jason and Judy to deal with Ray and Andrew. Andrew went to go after them but Ray grabbed his arm.

"They won't get far" he said

Andrew then turned his attention onto the four who stayed behind.

"Four against two, and you call us evil" he said

Jason then lunged at Andrew with his sword but he blocked the attack. Judy tried to attack Andrew from the other side but he ducked the incoming attack. He then pushed Jason back and kicked Judy in the stomach.

Meanwhile Rocky and Centurion was locked in a battle with Ray. They were both trying to break though his defence but he kept blocking with both of his swords. Eventually Centurion knocked one of his swords out of his hands. Ray then just put his hand around Centurion's neck and started choaking him. Rocky then tried to pry his hand off his neck but Ray just knocked him back. Rocky then landed next to a loaded cannon. He then slowley turned the canon so it was pointed at Ray who was still choaking Centurion, and fired it. A canonball then fired out at Ray he let go of Centurion and flew off the ship into the ocean. Rocky and Centurion then looked over the side of the ship to see if he's still alive.

"Do you think he's dead?" Asked Centurion

"Nah, he's an undead chipmunk I'm pretty sure he's alive" replied Rocky

Meanwhile during the other fight, Judy was knocked out and Andrew had Jason on the floor and was about to finish him.

"You've lost nephew" he said.

"Have I?" Jason said with a smile

Andrew then looked behind him and noticed that Rocky and Centurion was standing there holding guns that was aimed at him.

"Well played" he said under his breathe

Andrew then deposited his sword and walked towards the ships exit.

"This does not meen I'm retreating, I'll be back with reinforcments" he said as made his leave.

As soon as was gone Jason got up off the floor and he then proceded to help Judy up.

"Now what do we do?" asked Judy

"We stay" replied Jason

"Shoudn't we help the others?" asked Centurion

"We actually have a ship now so we need to stay and guard it with our lives" replied Jason

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin, Cole and Nari was running through the island's dense jungle until a dagger flew through the air and nearly hitting Nari and Cole and landing in a nearby tree. The three looked around to see who had thrown the daggar and it was Dallas and he was acoumpanied by Nathan.

"You go on Alvin" said Cole "We'll deal with these two"

Alvin then left the scene so Cole and Nari can deal with Dallas and Nathan.

"The captian told us that you might let the prisioneers escape" said Nathan

"How the hell does he know!" Exclaimed Cole

"He never trusted you" replied Nathan

Cole lunged his sword towards Nathan but he quikley blocked the attack.

"Dallas, get the girl" said Nathan as he was blocking Cole's attacks.

Nari then looked at Dallas and asked "do you really want to kill me Dallas?"

"I don't know" Dallas sighed as he lowered his daggars

"Do it or I will!" Exclaimed Nathan still locked in battle with Cole.

Nathan then knocked Cole's sword out of his hand and before Cole could react Nathan lunged his machete right into his stomach and he fell to the floor. He then turned to face his brother.

"Cole!" Exclaimed Nari

"Why so upset? You didn't know him for long" asked Nathan

Nari then fired an arrow at Nathan but he caught it and snapped it in two.

"Dallas she tried to kill your brother I insist you deal with her" said Nathan

Dallas then threw his daggars at Nari which pinned her to a tree. Nathan then handed him his michete.

"Finish her" said Nathan

"Dallas please" pleaded Nari

Dallas raised the michete up high and then smashed it on his and threw on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing! exclaimed Nathan "That's not cheap you know"

Dallas then unpined Nari from the tree and pointed them at Nathan.

"Is this mutiny?" asked Nathan

"Call it what you want but I call it making the right choice" replied Dallas

"The captain shall hear about this mutiny" said Nathan as ran off to find the captain.

"Nari, listen your friends are in trouble" said Dallas as he helped her off the floor.

"I'm sure Alvin and Tom can handle themsleves" she replied

"I'm sure they can, but Diablo and Leon are no push overs" stated Dallas

"Ok, You take Cole's body back to the ship and I will go on ahead to help Alvin and Tom" said Nari

"No I you will take Cole's body back while I go on ahead, I don't want you getting hurt" said Dallas "I care about you Nari"

"Me too" she replied with a smile

Nari picked up Cole's dead body and headed back for the ship while Dallas went on ahead to help the others.

* * *

Meanwhile Diablo and Leon was had found the chest that contained the Midas touch on a rocky altar. all three keys were already inserted into the chest there was one more thing they needed. Diablo grabbed Nicole's arm and with a golden knife he slit her whist and blood poured onto chest which swung open.

"That's it? You're not going to kill me?" Questionned Nicole

"Do you want to die?" Asked Diablo

"No" Nicole quikly replied

"Leon, dispose of her" said Diablo as he threw Nicole towards Leon.

"With pleasure" said Leon.

"But not here I don't want to hear her scream" said Diablo "throw her off a cliff or something"

* * *

Leon dragged Nicole away from the altar and to a cliff side. Leon was about to throw Nicole over the cliff until a voice came from behind him.

"I think you have someone that belongs to me"

Leon looked behind him and saw that Tom was standing there with a sword ready in his hand.

"How the hell did you escape!" exclaimed Leon

"That's not important, what is important is that you let her go now!" Tom said through gritted teeth.

Leon then threw Nicole down on the floor which only made Tom made. He then withdrew his rapier and lunged at Tom then they were locked in a duel Both going at it with everything they've got.

"I've been meaning to get even with you" said Leon as blocked an attack

"Even, why?" asked Tom as he dodged Leon's rapier.

"Because you're the one who did this" They locked swords and Leon showed Tom his left hand which was now a hook.

Eventually Tom knocked Leon's Rapier out of his hand.

"Are you ready to surrender?" asked Tom

"I've got a better idea" Leon replied with smirk on his face.

He then pulled out a pistol and fired at Tom's stomach who just fell to the ground.

"TOM!" Exclaimed Nicole

Nicole then ran to Tom's body and checked to see if there was pulse but there wasn't.

"Why?" She said under her breath and tears started to flow down her cheak.

Leon then started to slowly raise his rapier above Nicole's head.

"Time to kill two chipmunks with one sword" he said

Just then a dagger came flying threw the air and hit Leon in the shoulder Leon then stumbled backwards and fell down the cliff. Nicole looked up and saw that it was Dallas.

"Aren't you on their side?" she asked whiping a tear from her eye.

"I was" he replied "listen Nicole we've got to go"

"I'm not leaving him!" Exclaimed Nicole

"But Alvin needs our help" said Dallas

Just then Tom's body started moving and he then sat up.

"Nicole" he said

"Tom you're alive!" exclaimed Nicole

"What just happened?" asked Dallas

"Isn't obvious my tears of sadness brought him back to life" replied Nicole

"Yeah sure" said Dallas

"Nicole, why is your face wet?" asked Tom

"Never mind" replied Nicole

* * *

Meanwhile back at the altar Diablo had retrieved a book from the chest that he used Nicole to open. He opened the book and read a passage from it then his whole body started glowing gold. Which meant that he now had the Midas Touch he tested his new ability on small rock which turned to gold.

"Finally after all these years I HAVE THE POWER!" He exclaimed (**A/N: He-Man reference)**

"You know know everything that glitters is not gold" (**A/N: moral of the story)**

Diablo looked behind him and saw that Alvin was standing behind him.

"You're too late" said Diablo

Diablo then pulled out his pistol which turned to gold and then fired it at Alvin dodged the bullet and fell on the floor in front of a berry bush.

"Any last words?" Asked Diablo as he aimed the pistol at Alvin

"Just a few of questions if you don't mind" replied Alvin

"Fine amuse me" said Diablo

"So is it true that your new power can turn anything into gold?" asked Alvin

"Yes, what's your point?" replied Diablo

"Even food" Alvin asked

"Anythng!" Exclaimed Diablo

"Is gold edible?" Alvin asked

"N-no" Diablo replied "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work I don't need food to survive"

Alvin then picked a berry from the bush and threw it straight into Diablo's mouth. As soon as it landed on his tongue the berry turned into gold. Diablo then started to choak on the berry. When he was choaking Diablo's reaction was to put his hands on his nck but as soon as they tocuhed his skin he started to slowly turn to gold. As soon as he was turned into a golden statue Nathan and Andrew entered the area.

"Captain I'm here to report a mutiny" said Nathan

Their eyed then turned to the golden statue and then to Alvin.

"What have you done!" Exclaimed Nathan as withdrew his michete

Just then Tom, Nicole and Dallas came Alvin's side.

"I woudn't do that if I were you" said Tom

"Nathan, they've bested us" Andrew whispered to Nathan.

"What?" Nathan whispered back

"They killed the captain and they's ony two of us" said Andrew

"Fine!" Excalaimed Nathan this isn't over not by a long shot.

* * *

Nathan and Andrew then retreated into the forest somwhere and Alvin and the crew headed back to the ship. There waiting for them was Centurion, Rocky, Jason and Judy who had redisigned the ship to their liking. they had changed the name to S.S Alvin even though that sounds like the name of a cruise ship and they have replaced the flag with a red background and large capitol A.

Alvin headed back to the mainlands to drop everyone off at their home. They even found a nice cementary to bury Cole in. Once Alvin got back to his home he had just realised that Dave had put up missing posters he thought he told Simon and Theodore to cover for him but then he was gone for really long time he shoudn't expect too much. Alvin was just glad to be home in fact he was just glad that it was all over.

Or was it? Because little did Alvin know far way on an island a chipmunk with a hook for a hand was climbing back up a cliff and he had revenge in his eyes.

**The End**

* * *

**Credits:**

**alvinnascar5: Tom Zenned and Nicole Zenned**

**BunnyBear79: Nari Jung, Dallas Ross and Nathan Ross**

**H F MunkMadness: Centurion**

**JMS135: Judy Bishop, Jason Dahl and Uncle Andrew**

**dark melvinxalvin: Ray Corvin**

**Rocky Sevill: Rocky Hardy**

**AATC4EVER: Cole, Leon and Diablo**

**Thanks to everyone who sent in their OC's.**

**MY next story will be Quest for Immortality if you want your OC's to return just let me know. I already have two OC's returning. But until then Cya**


End file.
